A memory module is a printed circuit board on which memory integrated circuits are mounted. A dual-in-line memory module (DIMM) is a packaging arrangement of memory devices on a socketable substrate. The memory devices on the DIMM may include volatile memory and/or non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory (NVM) device is a memory whose state is determinate even if power is interrupted to the device. A volatile memory device is memory whose state (and therefore the data stored in it) is indeterminate if power is interrupted to the device. Dynamic volatile memory requires refreshing the data stored in the device to maintain state. A DIMM that includes both volatile memory and non-volatile memory may be referred to as a Hybrid DIMM.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.